The Hidden Witch
by Bloody.-.Fang5507
Summary: Summay inside story. Plz read.
1. Prologe

Hi guys! It's me again! I know, I know, I need to get on with the story. Well, first, the summary and disclaimer.

Disclamer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Maka would be paired with Asura or Kid.

Sum: What would have happend if Medusa had another child? And only she knew about it, not even the child herself Knowing?  
>What if that child was Maka? Lets see how much Maka's life changes when she learns the truth of her heritage.<p>

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,Prologe~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,

12 years ago

Medusa Lay on a hospital bed, tired and in pain, but happy. In her arms lay a small infant girl. She looked so much like Medusa. They had the same hair, face, and power. The only differace between the two is the fact Medusa's eyes are golden and the child's are bright green. For the first time in her life, Medusa was truely happy. But, unfortunately, All happiness must come to an end.

3 years later

Medusa and her children, yes she had two children, were eating a peaceful dinner. All was well. Her little girls were happy and she was at peace. Well, she was until they came.

DWMA tracked Medusa down and were about to kill her. They found her hide out and sent Stein, Spirit, Sid and Nygus to her hide away. What they didn't know was she had children with her. So the set off, hoping to end her life.

When they attacked, they attacked hard. They attacked when her gaurd was down, hoping to gai the upper hand. They were unable to though, because Medusa Knew the layout and wouldn't allow anything happen to her , while she fought the DWMA fighters, Her children hid away from the adults.

They fought for hours on end, neither side giving up. Medusa managed to push them back long enough for her children to hide and form a plan. So, she placed a small barrier around them and ran to her children. She decided that erasing their memories and taking them would be best.

When she erased thier memorise, the barrier fell, causing the others to become free. She let them only remember thier names. When she reached for them, the DWMA fighters ran at her. She grabed the youngest, but when she went for the eldest, Spirit grabbed her. She felt he would take care of he, so she had said:

"Go ahead and take the child. she was only and experimental asset."

While she started to disappear, Medusa wispered:

"Goodbye Maka. I hope I can find you again.

How was it? Good? Bad? Need improvment?

Note: This is my second fic ever. Plz give advise if needed.

I know this seems very weird because Medusa is being kind, but it seems to fit in my oppinion.

Bye-bye~~~

~Fang 


	2. Chapter 1

**Me**: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, dealing with surgery and all, and then Christmas celebrations... Lets just say I've been busy.

**Wing**: LIAR! Your surgery was Tuesday! That's no excuse for not updating!

**Me**: Ehhehehe... Hi Wing. What are you doing here...?

**Wing**: I'm here to do the disclamer. Now, don't intrupt.

**Me**: Y-Yes mam!

**Wing**: Good girl. Now, Fang here doesn't own soul eater. If she did, we would be in it with the names 'Wing & Fang', be a weapon/meister pair, and kick ass.

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,Chappy 1~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,

5 years later

Maka was walking up the steps to her new school. She was a little nervous with the fact that she's new. What was she going to do here? Who was going to be her partner? How would she know who her partner going to be? All these questions ran through her head, until Sid, Black Star's adoptive dad, Asked her if she was a meister or a weapon.

She said meister and was given a name tag that said 'meister' on it. Then she found Black Star and went weapon hunting with him. After a few minutes, she found Soul, and Black Star ran off to Shinigami only knows where. Anywho, Maka & Soul resonated and became partners.

After the first few weeks of school, the new students were able to take on missions and strenghten their resinance(sp?) with their partners. On Maka& Soul's first mission, Maka was careless and was injured badly. In rage, Soul killed the Kishin egg and ate its soul, than drove Maka to DWMA hospital. There, Medusa, the school nurse, took over. She ran tests on Maka and stitched her up. Of course Medusa had no idea that Maka was the child she was looking for, her missing daughter.

Years have passed since that incedent and Maka & Soul's fighting skills have improved greatly. Medusa & Maka lived oblivious to eachother's presence. Well, they _were_ until Maka met up with Crona in Italy. Crona, unlike Medusa, could see it was her sister witch.

Maka & Soul had just finished a extra credit mission in Italy, and were about to leave for DWMA, but Maka sensed another Kishin egg soul, along with a witch soul. So, being hre hot-headed self, she had Soul drive them over there. However, when they reached the church doors, Maka felt something. She knew that when she went through this door, her life would change forever. Whether it be good or bad changes, she didnt know.

She pushed the feeling back and opened the door. inside, there was one witch, but no Kishin egg. Maka knew something was up, so her guard never dropped. When the witch truned around, suprise was shown on her face.

"M-Maka? Is that you?" She spoke.

"Huh..? How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Maka! It is you! Mother and I have missed you so much!" She shouted in glee.

"I said who are you and how do you know my name! Now answer me!" Maka yelled at her.

"Maka its me, Crona. We knew each other when we were little. we would always play togther. Don't you remember that?" Crona gently, as if Maka would break if she didn't.

"I-I don't remember that. I don't remember the past from when I was little at all."

That's ok Maka, at least your now trying to remember."Crona said with a small sad smile. Then, she hunched over in pain.

"Crona!" Maka shouted, worried.

Something huge and black started to come out of her back. Then it started to form the torso of a human, a really strong human. I had lots of muscles and white circles with black X's in them for eyes.

"What do you want Ragonark?" Crona asked annoyed.

"What are you waiting for Crona? Lets kill them already!" The black thing, Ragonark, shouted.

"NO! I WONT KILL MAKA AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"Crona yelled at Ragonark's face.

"Hey Maka," Soul wispered,"Why is the witch hell bent on protecting you?"

"Because she says she knew me form the past, but I can't remeber any thing from my early child hood."

Crona then went rigid and Raganark shut up. Crona seemed to be talking to somebody.

"Bu-but I can't h-hurt her... Because it's M-Maka, I fo-found Maka!... I'm tel-telling the truth, She's right in fr-front of me... O-ok I'll try to bu-...But I don't Kn-Know how to break your spell... Re=really? O-ok I will."

"Maka, can you stay here for a minute or so, my mother is coming here to break the spell that has been placed on you. It will give you your memories back."

Really? She can break the spell?"Maka asked feverishly, hoping to get her memories.

Yes, are you willing to meet her though. Are you willing to meet up with my mother, who is by far stronger than any witch I've met, to regain you memories?" Crona asked, giving her a way out.

"Yes." Makareplied without heitation.

"Maka are you crazy? Don't do this!" Soul yelled at her.

"Shut up Soul! This is my choice, not yours. I will do this because I want to, not because they want me to. Besides, didn't you tell me to do what I can to get my memories back all those years ago?"

"Maka you id-"Soul started.

Crona's mother dropped her soul protect and walked inside the church. Soul and Maka could only see that she had blonde hair, because her hood hid her face. She nodded to Crona, silently givng her an order. She complied. she knocked out soul, so he mother could put her hood back. She was revealed as...

"Medusa-sensei? Your Crona's mother?"

"Crona, is this her?"Medusa asked, completely ignoring Maka.

Ye-yes Medusa-sama. This is M-Maka. Ca-can you please break the spell fr-from Maka." Crona asked her mother.

"Of course, Crona. Then we will go back to how things were before she left."Medusa said with a kind smile. Then she faced Maka. "Who would have thought that the witch I've been searching for, my own daughter, has seen me at an almost daily basis. I've missed you Maka." Medusa said. She then started to say a strange incantation, causing Maka to glow a soft blue.

"Wha-what's going on?"Maka asked anyone.

Don't worry Maka, Medusa-sama is removing the spell, you should start to see your hidden past."Crona answered her.

Maka then started to see her old past with her real family. She saw how happy they were and started to cry. She saw her little sister, her mother, and her all playing and being happy. And, she saw the day they were attacked at home.

When all her memories returned, she said one phrase before everything went black.

"I'm home..."

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,

**Me**: So... how was it? Good, bad, need improvement? R&R which, and PM me any details you think I should add.(Or if you just want ot talk)

**Wing**: Ya.. Cause that will _so_ be put in the stories ***Glare***

**Me**: Hey! You need to go more into detail, I don't understand what your plot is about.(and I'm not talking about her story when I say that)

**Wing**: SHUT UP!Not my fault I'm new at this...

**Me**: It's ok. Well Everybody Plz R&R PLZ!


	3. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU! Sorry I haven't updated, I had lost my writing. But fear not my loyal readers, I shall continue this story to the end! Also thank you sailorlyoko4life for reminding me to look for my lost documents! Your a life-saver!

Any who, Wing is doing the disclaimer again!

Wing: Fang doesn't own SE. If she did, are gay friend would own Kid-kun!(Ya. He claimed him( And Maka too))

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,Chappy 2~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,

Recap:

When all her memories returned, she said one phrase before everything went black.

"I'm home..."

Now

Stein and Spirit found Maka and Soul unconscious, on the floor of the church, near two powerful witches. Spirit, being his stupid self, thought they were dead.

"MAKA!" Spirit screamed in pure sorrow and anguish.

"Calm down. they aren't dead yet." Medusa said, while hiding her face behind her hood.

"You son of a-"

"Spirit!"stein cut off,"Maka and Soul are fine. Do not let her toy with your emotions."Stein ordered him.

"That may be true."Medusa started," But now that she remembers her past, how do you think she will fair? Will she act differently for better or for worse. It all depends on what she sees. You can't help her with this, only those who have seen her past can."

"Which means you, right?"Stein calmly asked.

"Of coarse! I mean, Us two witches have only seen her past, so only we could help her."

"Who are you, and how do you know Maka."Spirit growled.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked, Deathscythe-san. I'm the one you took her from. Her previous owner, you could say." She answered.

"What! You are the witch that kept her there! Why did you have her?"Spirit shouted.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that before? For an experiment of coarse! Did you think I was lying? Or did you not hear me?"

"You... YOU ARE SICK!"Spirit raged."YOU TOOK AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM HER FAMILY SO YOU COULD _EXPERIMENT_ ON HER? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DID YOU TAKE _THAT_ GIRL FROM _HER_ FAMILY FOR _EXPERIMENTAL PURPOSES_ TOO!"

"Of coarse not, you fool! This is my daughter!"Medusa shouted, slightly enraged, but not nearly as much as Spirit. Medusa then turned to Crona."Shall we go home, Crona?"

"H-hai Okaa-san."

And with that, the two witches disappeared, leaving two upset men. Spirit because of what he just learned, Stein because he couldn't dissect them."(AN:What will we do with him.. he's hopeless. (-_-') ) Spirit didn't care for that though, he wanted to make sure Maka wasn't harmed. He tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work.

"Maka, Maka wake up.. Wake up Maka! Wake Up! Please.. Wake up... Maka.." Spirit's shaking lessened. He just hoped she would wake up soon. Unfortunately for him, Maka didn't wake up for a week. When she did though, she wished she hadn't.

"Maka! Papa was sooo worried about you! Don't scare me like that again! Ever!"

"Oi Maka, What's with you! That witch could have killed you! Why did you intentionally meet with her! You let her knock me out and left your self defenseless! What is wrong with you, Baka!"

"Nani! Why would you do that Maka! You can't fight without a weapon! At least use him as a human shield and run!" Spirit said seriously.

"Oi Oi Spirit, what was that? Use me as a human shield?"Soul started, about to cause a fight.

"Stop it! Yes I met with that witch, yes it was stupid, and yes I know you don't want me hurt, but I was right! She gave me my memory back. She didn't hurt me, and we're here and safe. Isn't that what matters?"

"Hello Maka-chan. How are you feeling?" Medusa asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine, Medusa-sensei. Thank you though." Maka replied. None but the two of them understood the second meaning behind the simple words. All was peaceful until...

"Oh~ Medusa! You're my angel in white! You're so adorable!" Spirit shouted/said as he clinged to Medusa's leg.

"Maka... CHOP!"Maka slammed a _huge_ medical textbook on his empty head. She smiled evily when she saw blood, immediately knowing the cause. She asked/ordered Soul to lay him on a bed and leave him there.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a week, Maka. Everybody became worried when Soul said you two had an incounter with a witch."

"Ok then, when can I get discharged?"

"Most likely tomorrow,since you woke up now. I need to make sure you are ok now that you're awake."

"Alright. Soul, can you take Papa and leave so Medusa-sensei and I can talk alone for a little bit? It's a private matter so..."Maka trailed off.

"I understand. I'll come see you later."Soul said as he left the infirmary, Spirit flung over his shoulder.

"Thank you!"Maka called after them. When she was sure they were gone and out of hearing range, she turned to Medusa with a smile.

"How have you and Crona been Okaa-san?"

"We've been good. How are you though, and don't you even try to lie like you did last time."

*Sigh* "I feel slightly overwhelmed, but nothing I can't handle. Is Crona happier now that she has seen me?"

"Yes she is. We've missed you and really wished to find you again. She wanted things to return to how they were, back before we were hunted like animals."

"So do I. I can't help but miss those times."

"Maka, Crona and I are planning to free the Kishin. We want to know if you will help, or if you try to stop us. If you help, I will tell you your part on a later date, but if you refuse, I will immediately erase this part of your memory. Now Maka, what is your decision?"

"Okaa-san, I will help with this, only because you wouldn't include my sister and I in this if it weren't absolutly important."

"Ok thank you Maka. I will send for you on a later date so we can talk, but for now rest. You still are getting use to the information you were given."

"Hai Okaa-san. And I wont let you down."

"Thank you, Maka."

~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,~`~`,~`,~`,

Dictonary words:

Hai: Yes

Okaa-san: Mother/mom

Baka: Idiot/stupid/dumb ass

So... how was it? Good, bad, need improvement? R&R which, and PM me any details you think I should add(When you do, Plz make then specific).

End of Chappy 2 ^.^


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I know I haven't Updated anything in a while, and I have no excuse for not doing so. But I'm uploading this because this is serious.

SOPA is back. This bill threatens to take away our freedoms on the internet is sadly, back. Not only is it back, but apparently it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest forms of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go, this one right here and dA.

I am telling everyone this because it will effect us all here on Fanfiction, because this site will be attacked too. A fanfiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their story, or a character from Bleach and so on. You think that I am exaggerating this? I assure you if this passes it will not be long, because once this bill from Hell is passed then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series.

Artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This will effect us all and we can not let it happen. I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom! Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
